Un Final de Fiesta Inesperado
by Arwen Magic
Summary: [Cap.2: Diviértete - Remus nunca había sentido los cuerpos mojados de sus dos mejores amigos tan cerca...] Muchas cosas ocurren después de la Despedida de Solteros de James y Lily... Sirius entiende de placer... [Slash&Lemon: Trío con los Merodeadores
1. 1º Asalto: Irresistible

Bueno, aquí un nuevo fic... que quizá sea de un solo capítulo, nunca se sabe... Le he puesto un toque de humor al principio, pero que no os engañe... lleva bastante... acción... y me refiero a algo de sexo, aunque no soy muy explícita... Aviso a los **homofóbicos**, que llegará un momento en el que no les gustará leer... por eso no quiero que nadie me venga ofendido... yo ya **avisaré **de todas formas...

Mira, pensándolo mejor... aviso ya que contiene _Lemon_ entre dos chicos. Y que no me gustaría que mentes muy jóvenes y sin perversión lo leyeran... porque se volverían tan locas como yo, y eso es muy malo xDD

[Dedicado a **Ed** (Edward, mi tita Paddy) que es la mejor escritora de slash y de todo del mundo mundial... a **Pau** porque leyó el principio y fue la primera, a **Padme** porque también lo leyó y me dio su opinión y a **Marta** & **Rachel** por que os estoy iniciando en los fanfictions... je je je... ¡Rachel ya está escribiendo un slash!] 

****

|Un Final de Fiesta Inesperado|

1º Asalto: Irresistible.

Aquella noche sería genial, todos los amigos de la pareja, de los futuros novios, reunidos para celebrar uno de los últimos días sin matrimonio. 

-Tenemos la taberna de las Tres Escobas para nosotros –comentó Remus saliendo de la chimenea y sacudiéndose su túnica de las cenizas-. Ha sido fácil, Rosmenta no podía negarse a la despedida de solteros de James y Lily.

-¡Fantástico! –gritó eufórico Sirius-. Lo de la música está arreglado... sólo tuve que sonreírle a una de las jóvenes Brujas de Machbeth...

-Nunca vas a cambiar...

-Si lo hiciera sería un desastre para la humanidad...

***

-Estamos aquí reunidos para unir en santa locura a James Potter y Lily Evans, que por cierto Jamsie ten cuidado que te la quito...

-Sirius...

El animago de ojos azules estaba subido en una mesa de la taberna, vestido de párroco rodeado de los invitados a la fiesta que reían por sus ocurrencias.

-Como iba diciendo, si queréis una cita conmigo sólo tenéis que... no, eso no era... ¡Bueno, da igual! Dentro de unos días mi casi hermano James se casa con la dulce Lily y hay que celebrarlo a lo grande así que... ¡Disfrutad!

Sirius empezó a bailar aun encima de la mesa mientras otras personas subían con él y la luz cambiaba a diferentes colores.

Cinco horas después y con unas copas de más fue Lily la que se subió a la mesa con su largo cabello suelto y sus mejillas sonrosadas de tanto bailar y beber.

-¡Un momento! Yo me caso –dijo empuñando una botella medio llena.

-Lily, ya lo sabemos querida –susurró Rosmenta intentando bajarla de la mesa-. Los invitados ya se han ido. 

-Los invitados... se han ido... –repitió Lily riendo tontamente-. ¿Y quiénes son esos? –preguntó señalando hacia otra mesa donde dos chicos jugaban a cartas sin darse cuenta de que estaban puestas al revés.

-Son James y Sirius –le respondió la tabernera bastante harta-. Será mejor que volváis a vuestras casas. Remus, tú pareces el más cuerdo... 

-No te preocupes Rosmenta, yo los llevaré sanos y salvos -comentó el joven licántropo sonriendo y tomando a Lily por los hombros para conducirla. Venga chicos. Chicos... hacedme caso por favor.... -Remus suspiró hondo- ¡¡James, Sirius, fuera está Snape, vamos a hacerle una broma!!

Rápidamente los dos chicos tiraron las cartas de la baraja mágica, estas se desparramaron por el suelo de la taberna.

-Snivelluuus... no te escondas... -dijo Sirius saliendo por la puerta con James montado en su espalda.

-¿Donde estás pequeño Snape...? -preguntó James subido en Sirius, con una mirada maliciosa y riendo como un tonto. 

Justo en el momento en que los cuatro salieron del local, Rosmenta cerró fuertemente con un bufido, ella también era joven pero a estos chicos les gustaba demasiado la fiesta.

-Venga, a la izquierda, tenemos que ir al centro de Red Flú para volver a casa, no creo que estéis bien para apareceros -comentó Remus mientras Lily le abrazaba.

-Lobito, lobito, que tierno y bonito... -decía la pelirroja sacándole la lengua a su novio.

-¡¡Moony!! Me has quitado a mi prometida... -chilló James bajándose de la espalda de su amigo-. Vale, Lily, pues me iré con Sirius y viviremos felices.

-Por mi no hay pro... pro... problema -dijo el aludido bostezando-. Pero tú cocinas, hermano.

-Sirius, me refería a que nos iríamos a vivir juntos como... pareja... ya sabes... -James empezó a pestañear de forma excesiva y a mover las manos de forma rara- ¿Sirius?

El chico nombrado se escondió detrás de Remus.

-Siempre lo supe, James está enamorado de mí, Remus, protégeme, soy demasiado sexy -dijo Sirius de forma lastimera mientras Lily daba saltitos por delante de ellos.

-Sí, claro, venga... entrad dentro -contestó Remus negando con la cabeza y señalando el único establecimiento abierto-. Desde luego habéis bebido demasiado, no sabéis mediros.

Un señor viejo estaba detrás de un mostrador raído. Al otro lado de la estancia se veían varias chimeneas con muchas macetas en las que habían montoncitos de polvos flú. Una mujer algo rara se mecía suavemente en una mecedora de mimbre junto a la chimenea de la izquierda.

-Buenas noches, somos cuatro -dijo cortesmente Remus mientras sus amigos se habían acercado a la mujer de la mecedora y se preguntaban si estaría durmiendo.

-¿Van a ir a un mismo sitio o de forma separada? -preguntó el viejo mirando de forma reprobatoria a Sirius que pasaba una mano por los ojos cerrados de la mujer.

-Pues... chicos, escuchad, chicos... nada, no me hacen caso... Padfoot, escucha, ¿con qué nombre has registrado tu piso? Al final qué....

¡¡PUM!! Sirius había entrado en una de las chimeneas con un puñado de polvos flú. Ante sus mismos ojos chilló un nombre, incomprensible para Remus y el viejo por la distancia. James y Lily se habían arrojado junto a Sirius y los tres habían desaparecidos.

El licántropo miró al hombre y luego a la mujer de la mecedora que había caído al suelo con los ojos como platos. Ambos corrieron hacia ella.

-Disculpe, ¿ha oído el nombre qué han dicho? -preguntó Remus mientras ayudaba a levantarla.

-¿Qué dice? ¿Que ese ruido lo ha hecho un bicho? -preguntó la mujer con la boca abierta-. Pues que bicho más gordo.

-Está sorda como una tapia, además, cuando tu amigo se ha metido en la chimenea ella estaba durmiendo -dijo el hombre bastante enfadado-. ¿Vas a pagar sus transportes, supongo?

-Claro, claro -se disculpó Remus sacando su cartera, menos mal que había traido dinero. Luego pensó que dentro de un par de días sería luna llena, que cansado estaba...-. Y apunte el mío... creo que me iré a mi casa, espero que esos tres sepan cuidarse solos.

***

Los tres cayeron sobre una alfombra azulada dándose un buen golpe.

-¡¡James, Sirius, salid de encima mío, me estáis aplastando!! -chilló Lily aun con las mejillas muy arreboladas por el alcohol.

-¿Dónde estamos, Padfoot? -preguntó James tomando una mano de su pareja para levantarla a ella también.

-En mi apartamento. Moony me dijo algo de que entrara, pero estaba tan y tan lejos que como veía a dos Moonys no lo oí... ¿Tú sabías que Moony tenía un gemelo?

-No... que cosas que ocurren...

-Pero oye, tu apartamento es un poco raro, no... está como deformado... -dijo Lily moviendo la cabeza.

-Eso es porque llevas mis gafas Lily... -comentó James con una ceja alzada.

-Ah, claro... oye, que calor que hace... -dijo ella devolviéndoselas y tirándose en un sofá cercano. Los dos chicos se sentaron a ambos lados de la pelirroja.

-Tengo sed -dijo James.

-Tengo calor- dijo Lily.

-Tengo ganas... -dijo Sirius.

-¿Ganas? ¿Ganas de qué? -preguntó Lily girándose hacia él.

-Ganas de algo con lo que tú y yo disfrutaríamos mucho... -respondió susurrante su atractivo amigo mirándola de arriba a abajo. La chica estaba bebida, sí, pero no tonta, se sonrojó mucho y miró hacia su prometido. 

James tenía la cabeza hacia atrás y justo cuando Lily notó la mano de Sirius tocando su espalda, James dio un salto. 

-¡Tengo mucha sed! Ahora vuelvo -se fue caminando de forma rara hacia lo que creía que era la cocina que en realidad era el pasillo hacia otros apartamentos.

Lily vio como su novio se marchaba y cerraba la puerta tras de si, en ese momento se sobresaltó. Alguien le estaba masajeando la espalda por debajo de su camisa.

-Tienes una piel muy suave -susurró Sirius mientras pasaba una de sus manos por la cintura de su amiga.

-Sirius... has bebido demasiado... -dijo ella, estaba algo mareada pero se dejó llevar- James... está...

-Él... no está -contestó el chico de ojos azules mientras unos mechones le caían por la frente-. Divirtámonos, aun no estás casada, nena.

-No me llames nena -le reprendió ella de rodillas sobre el sofá y con una sonrisa vacilante. Un impulso le hizo quitarle la negra camiseta a su amigo-. Ahora entiendo porque las chicas de Hogwarts te deseaban tanto...

Lily observó con los labios semi-abiertos el torso desnudo de Sirius. Tocó sus musculosos pectorales. Pasó una mano por su torneado vientre. Sirius era tan varonil y a la vez tan inocente. Tan atractivo... Él empezó a besarla mientras le desataba la camisa. Besos cortos y tiernos. Lily quedó con su fino sujetador por vestimenta superior y fue el turno del chico para inspeccionarla. La acarició y sus labios pasaron de su boca a su cuello, fue bajando lentamente hasta llegar a sus senos, sus manos corrían juguetando por ellos, las entrelazó en la espalda de la pelirroja y quitó el cierre. 

Ella se desprendió del sujetador y se abrazaron notando cada lugar de su cuerpo. Sirius besó el cabello largo y pelirrojo mientras se estiraban del todo en el sofá. El animago se sentó a horcajadas en Lily y empezó a desatarse la hebilla del pantalón sin dejar de mirar el hermoso cuerpo que tenía debajo.

Ding-Dong...

Sirius miró hacia la puerta de entrada, chascó la lengua pero se quitó el cinturón. Lily se removió inquieta, aun así alargó un brazo y tocó el cabello negro azulado de Sirius.

**Ding-Dong...**

-Quizá... deberíamos... abrir... -murmuró Lily mientras Sirius se estiraba sobre ella y la besaba por todo el cuerpo.

-No... hace falta... -jadeó Sirius.

**Ding-Dong.... ¡¡Soy James!! Abridme...**

Lily tiró a Sirius al suelo y empezó a buscar su ropa interior. Por su parte, el chico se sobó la espalda adolorida y se volvió a subir los pantalones. El animago miró a su amiga, ésta se marchó corriendo al baño con su ropa aun en los brazos.

-¿Por qué no me abríais? -preguntó James cuando su amigo le permitió entrar.

-Pues... ¿Qué hacías tú fuera del apartamento?

-Iba a la cocina... creo que me equivoqué de puerta... oye, tienes una vecina muy antipática, le pedí agua y me la tiró en la cara... -comentó James observando a su compañero-. Veo que tienes calor... vas medio desnudo...

-Sí, bueno, es que hace calor, ¿no crees? -preguntó Sirius abanicándose con una mano y cerrando la puerta.

-¿Y Lily?

-En el baño.

Silencio durante unos segundos. De repente Lily apareció por una de las puertas, totalmente vestida y algo nerviosa.

-Cariño, no me encuentro muy bien... -le dijo a James mientras reuhía la mirada de Sirius-. Creo que me voy a casa... a casa de mis padres. Espero que no te moleste...

-Oh, bueno... si eso es lo que quieres, no te preocupes... nos veremos mañana... -James se acercó a Lily y la besó en el cuello-. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No, no hace falta, si vienes podrías armar un buen jaleo a estas horas. Mejor descansa y mañana nos vemos, amor.

Lily estaba a punto de entrar a la chimenea cuando alguien más habló.

-¿Te vas a ir sin despedirte del padrino de tu boda? -preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa burlona.

El chico de ojos azul oscuro se adelantó hasta su amiga y la abrazó, una de sus manos le rozó los labios permitiendo que ella los entreabriera y dejara escapar un sordo jadeo. Sirius aprovechó para apretar su torso aun desnudo al de Lily y la pelirroja se estremeció. Para James no fue más que un abrazo de amigos.

-Feliz final de despedida de soltera, princesa... quizá algún día podamos repetirlo... -susurró Sirius al oído de Lily, luego se separó de ella y habló en voz alta-. Bueno, hasta mañana Lily, no te preocupes por nada, yo cuidaré de James.

-Gracias Sirius -dijo ella entrando en la chimenea bastante sonrojada por las palabras del atractivo animago-. Buenas noches.

[Aviso de **_slash_**... si no os gustan las relaciones entre chicos... mejor iros] 

-Me duele mucho la espalda... creo que ha sido por tu culpa al caer encima mío antes... -dijo James sentándose en una silla mientras se tocaba los hombros.

Sirius desvió la mirada de la chimenea para posarla en su amigo. Fue hasta un perchero y se puso una camisa, pero no se la abrochó, en realidad sí que hacía calor.

-Déjame ver -Sirius se acercó a James y se colocó detrás suyo.

-Que caliente estás Padfoot -se removió cuando notó el cálido contacto de sus dedos en los hombros.

-Sí, bastante caliente... -respondió Sirius con algo de picardía haciendo que a James se le encendieran las mejillas-. Estás muy tenso... relájate. 

-Relajarme... sí... 

Sirius empezó masajeando suavemente la espalda de su amigo mientras éste movía el cuello de forma circular para acabar dejándolo caer hacia atrás. El animago de ojos azules observó las facciones finas de James desde arriba: su nariz recta y bien definida, su barbilla inverbe, sus párpados cerrados bajo la montura de las gafas. Sin darse cuenta empezó a deslizar una de sus fuertes manos por su suave cuello. Inmediatamente James abrió los ojos sin mover la cabeza. 

-Amigo... -empezó a decir Sirius sin dejar de acariciar el cuello del otro, de pronto se fijó en los almendrados ojos abiertos e intentó apartar la mano para volverla al hombro. 

-No -cortó James bastante nervioso mirando ahora hacia otro lado-. Sigue... me... me gusta tu tacto.

-Te gusta mi tacto -repitió Sirius con una media sonrisa mientras se inclinaba y frotaba su mejilla contra la de él-. A mí me excita el tuyo.

-No juegues conmigo Padfoot.

James se levantó de golpe provocando que la silla se balanceara de un lado para otro. La tenue luz azulada que llegaba desde la calle y desde una pequeña lámpara en el rincón no era suficiente para poder ver bien el sonrojo del chico de pelo rebelde.

-¿Qué no juegue contigo? -preguntó Sirius alzando una ceja y cruzando los brazos-. En Hogwats te gustaba que jugáramos, ¿recuedas?... siempre nos sentimos atraidos el uno por el otro... Aunque estoy seguro de que a Lily...

-¡No nombres a Lily! -exclamó James girándose y quedándose a pocos palmos del otro animago. Luego disminuyó el tono de voz-. Ella nunca debe saber esto... yo la quiero con locura.

-No te sulfures así, sólo iba a decir que estaba seguro de que la amas. Y por supuesto que no debe enterarse, si se entera no hay boda y yo quiero seguir siendo el padrino -rió por su comentario. Luego suspiró y se acercó más a James para apoyar su cara en el cuello de él-. Eres mi mejor amigo.

-Tú también el mío -dijo el aludido respirando entrecortadamente por el acercamiento.

-Y te quiero... ¿Qué hay de malo en que dos amigos que se quieren se demuestren su cariño? -preguntó Sirius levantando la cabeza y apoyando ahora su frente en la de su compañero.

-Creo que nosotros nos demostramos un cariño más allá de lo franternal -comentó James con una débil risa, luego vaciló un instante, pero cuando volvió a sonreír parecía muy seguro de si mismo-. La verdad es que... me gusta que sea así... yo también te quiero.

Sirius abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero la cerró y ambos sintieron el cálido aliento del otro aun embriagado por el alcohol de las horas anteriores. Sirius la entreabrió de nuevo pero esta vez tenía claro que tampoco quería que de ella surgieran palabras. 

Acercó sus labios hasta los de su amigo y los oprimió mientras ambos entralazaban sus brazos alrededor de otro. El beso fue aumentando de intensidad y James dejó salir un jadeo de placer amortiguado por la boca de su amigo. Se dejaron caer en la alfombra azul, moviendose de forma incontrolada. 

Sirius se puso encima de James y le quitó las gafas sin que él rechistara, las dejó a un lado y siguió besándolo encarnizadamente. Empezaron a quitarse las camisas. Como Sirius la tenía desabrochada tardó escasos segundos y ayudó a su compañero sentándose a horcajadas sobre él, lo que le recordó que había tenido poco antes a Lily en la misma posición, pero eso no le impidió seguir gozando de ese momento, que quizás podría ser el último sin sentirse culpable por romper la futura familia que formaría su amigo con su prometida. Pero de todas formas él no solía sentirse culpable por nada, hacia lo que quería cuando quería, y además nunca obligaba a hacer nada a los demás, ellos mismos le incitaban. 

James acarició el suave y manejable cabello de Sirius y éste aprovechó para darle pequeños besos por todo el torso, bajando cada vez más por su vientre.

-Sirius... -jadeó James cuando su compañero empezó a desabrochar la cremallera de su pantalón.

-Me encanta cuando dices mi nombre con ese tono... -rió él divertido bajándole aun más la cremallera para quitarle al fin los pantalones con una mano mientras que con la otra rozaba cuidadosamente la parte más erógena de su amigo-. Me encanta tenerte debajo de mí y poder hacer contigo todo lo que quiera.

Sirius empezó a juguetear con él mientras James profería gritos de placer cada vez más altos, ladeando la cabeza e intentando en vano morderse los labios para apaciguar su voz. El animago de ojos azules se quitó también los pantalones quedándose con su ropa interior negra y ajustada que seguramente harían las delicias de todas las jovencitas de su edificio si lo vieran en este momento.

Volvieron a besarse y a frotar sus cuerpos hasta quedar totalemente desnudos por sus rápidos movimientos. Los jadeos de James excitaban en sobremanera a Sirius que poco después le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y le susurró unas palabras:

-Haré que no olvides esta noche James... vamos,... por los viejos tiempos, amigo... sólo si tú quieres.

-Quiero, hazme tuyo Sirius -dijo entrecortadamente poniéndose boca abajo y estirando los brazos hacia adelante-. Por favor, hazme tuyo, te necesito.

-Si es lo que deseas... 

Sirius se estiró encima de James: primero besó su espalda y apretó sus caderas a las de él haciendo que el chico de ojos marrones gimiera y apretara los puños, pues a consecuencia del peso de Sirius su propia y enervada erección chocaba contra el suelo y lo convulsionaba en un torbellino de dolor placentero.

Cuando Sirius se preparó para unirse con James, él mismo entreabrió las piernas y sintió la primera y potente sacudida que tanto anhelaba. El movimiento rítmico de ambos se hizo muy rápido y Sirius gemía una y otra vez mientras una gota de sudor cristalina le resbalaba por la nariz.

-¡James...! ¡Oh, James! ¡¿Por que ha de ser tan jodidamente placentero hacerlo contigo?! -exclamó sin dejar de moverse encima de su amigo que en esos instantes arañaba la moqueta y levantava levemente la cabeza con una mueca de desesperante pasión. 

Una y otra vez recibieron los espasmos de esa unión prohibida y cargada de atracción hasta que Sirius llegó al punto máximo de su aguante y salió del interior de su compañero con el último gemido. Sin moverse se dejó caer relajado y sudoroso encima de James. 

La estancia quedó en silencio, sólo el murmullo de sus jadeos calmados perturbaba la paz del apartamento. Ambos cuerpos juntos, bañados por los fluidos de su climax sexual y rodeados por el aroma del placer que acababan de sentir. Sirius se levantó a tientas intentando no pisar nada y se fue hacia el baño apartándose el lacio cabello del rostro. James esperó unos segundos y le siguió. 

Se quedó unos instantes en el umbral de la puerta, posando sus ojos color avellana en una figura atlética. Sirius se estaba dando una ducha con la cortina totalmente abierta: su piel bronceada brillaba gracias a las gotas de agua que resbalaban por su bien torneado cuerpo y los mechones de pelo volvían a enganchársele a la frente dándole un aspecto de chico rebelde. 

James empezó a caminar hacia Sirius y aprovechó el espacio que había en la baja bañera para situarse a su lado y refrescarse junto a él. Ambos de pie y silenciosos se dedicaban sonrisas de complicidad y reseguían el cuerpo del otro con la mirada.

-¿Te arrepientes de lo que hemos hecho? -preguntó Sirius bastante serio -raro en él- minutos después mientras se secaba con una toalla blanca y grande- Me refiero a lo de esta noche... poco antes del día de tu boda y... ya sabes lo que quiero decir... 

El aludido tardó un rato en contestar.

-No -contestó rotúndamente ya con sus gafas puestas y envolviéndose la cintura con otra toalla más pequeña y de tonos azulados-. No... además, si me arrepentiera no estaría aquí duchándome contigo -dejó escapar una risilla-. Ya te he dicho que te quiero, pero...

-Pero de ahora en adelante ya no podrá ser lo mismo, ¿verdad? -acabó Sirius con una débil sonrisa en la que asomaba algo de tristeza. James asintió-. Supongo que es lo justo.

-Eso no quita que siga sintiendo por ti lo que siento... además, quizá sea algo que no podamos evitar.

Sirius se echó a reír y le dio unos simpáticos golpecitos en el hombro.

-Es algo que tú no puedes evitar al verme a mí -le corrigió guiñándole un ojo-. ¡Eres un maníaco lascivo y sexual contra mi persona!

-¿Yo? -preguntó James con sorpresa fingida y señalándose a si mismo-. ¿Yo maníaco sexual? ¡Ja! Mírate al espejo Black.

-Eso lo hago cada día mi querido amigo -contestó girándose y sonriéndole a su reflejo. Sin previo aviso le dio un golpe a James en el trasero con la toalla.

-¡Eso ha dolido! -exclamó con una mueca de dolor tocándose una de sus fuertes nalgas.

-¿El golpe con la toalla o...? 

-Tú y tus frases con doble sentido... ¡Lo ves como eres tú el maníaco sexual! -chilló James con el entrecejo fruncido y la boca medio abierta.

Unos segundos de silencio precedieron a una risa incotrolable de los dos. Sirius se ató también la toalla a la cintura y le pasó un brazo a James por los hombros.

-Quizá sea cierto... pero eso es lo que me hace irrefrenablemente ser tan... Sirius -contestó alzando las cejas y riéndose de él mismo-. O quizá sea que simplemente estás loco por sentirte atraido por un demente como yo... da igual... James... vayámanos a dormir un rato.

Unas horas después el mismo James Potter recordaba esos últimos instantes junto a Sirius en el baño. Recostado en un brazo, mirando a su mejor amigo dormido a su lado. No había sido solamente su propia despedida de soltero privada... gracias a él había vuelto a recordar porque le quería tanto: Sirius Black nunca le dejaría de lado y le apoyaría siempre en todo, le querría siempre y estaría incondicionalmente a su lado. 

Se levantó cuidadosamente y le escribió un par de lineas en una vieja libreta que había en la habitación. Se marchó después de volver a observar su deliciosa cara de ángel dormido.

-Te quiero -susurró delizándose hacia la chimenea-. Siempre serás mi mejor amigo.

**_¿¿Fin??_**

***

¡Hola! ^-^ ¿Os ha gustado? Me ha quedado un poco... cursi al final, ¿no? Bueno, es igual, a mi me ha gustado xD Aunque quizá haga una segunda parte en la que Sirius se despierte y vea que James se ha marchado ya... ¿Vendrá alguien a hacerle compañía? Hum... ya veremos... me apetecería hacer entrar en acción a Remus...¡Ha sido mi primer slash! No sé si me salió como... me imaginaba que sería xDD... 

Pero a lo mejor esto es el final de este fanfic... nunca se sabe... ¡Dejad vuestras geniales críticas constructivas! ¿Qué es un escritor sin reviews? (Todos: Un escritor sin reviews ¬¬U...) Vale, vale... xDD Os quiero mucho a todos y sólo deseo que hayais disfrutado de la lectura... Por cierto, me hubiera gustado hacer un fic de este tipo con mi clony Nury... ojalá algún día...

****

Arwen Vanadis Magic

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana


	2. 2º Asalto: Diviértete

He decidido seguir el fic, es que estoy inspirada xD Ya sé que algunas personas me dijeron que quedaba bien tal y como estaba pero no pude aguantarme xDD 

Como dije, Remus entra en acción, pero espero que no me matéis por cómo lo hago salir. Para mí _Moony _siempre me ha parecido alguien tímido y retraido... xDD Creo que aquí me pasé un poco. _¿Pero quién no se sentiría intimidado por el hermoso cuerpo de Sirius y la bonita sonrisa de James?_ La verdad es que voy a vivir este capítulo en la carne de _Moony_...

Aviso que habrá una especie de... **trío **(con su pertinente ¿orgía? xD) ¿Quién no ha soñado nunca con tener a los tres Merodeadores juntos? (...) Espero no ser la única que levantó la mano... ¿soy una obsesa sexual? ¡Si es así lo soy con orgullo! xDD ¡Viva el slash y el shonen-ai!

[Aviso de **slash **-relación entre chicos- & **lemon **-sexo, pero como os habréis dado cuenta, no lo explico de forma muy fuerte-] 

Antes de que alguien se me queje cuando acabe. No. No ha sido una violación... ya lo entenderéis. Y si habéis llorado junto al personaje... lo siento.

Dedicado a **Silice S. Black **y a **Myrtle.D **porque con ambas disfruto mucho hablando y son geniales personas X3~ ¡¡Silice, Myr, besitos babosos a las dos!! 

****

|Un Final de Fiesta Inesperado|

2º Asalto: Disfruta.

La suave luz caía en rayos dorados sobre la cama y uno de ellos bañó el rostro del joven que en ella dormía. Se cambió de posición para librarse de él pero fue imposible: el sol ya entraba a raudales en esa habitaición. 

¡Demonios! Pensó que la próxima vez que no cerrara las cortinas antes de acostarse haría como esos tontos elfos domésticos y se lastimaría por no ser más listo. Se tapó con las sábanas pero un bonito coro de pájaros creyó que era momento para cantar una melodía con un estruendo que a Sirius Black le pareció inhumano a aquellas horas. Se puso la almohada en la cabeza y la oprimió fuertemente justo cuando una obra de costrucción cercana empezó a taladrar...¡Que tormento! Tiró la almohada hacia el ventanal y ésta rebotó y acabó posada en el suelo. Eso de vivir en una zona muggle no era tan bueno como hubiera querido... Quizás debería marcharse con James a... ¡James! 

-Desde luego no está en esta cama -se dijo estirando los brazos y las piernas ocupando todo el espacio. 

Giró la cabeza y se dio cuenta que encima de la mesilla había una de sus pequeñas libretas. No recordaba haberla dejado allí. Se sentó pasando una de sus manos por el suave cabello y se masajeó la nuca antes de tomar el cuaderno entre sus manos. Reconoció la esmerada caligrafía de Prongs:

_"¡Buenos días domilón!_

¿Te duele la cabeza? Apuesto a que sí, bebiste demasiado. He tenido que marcharme antes de que despertaras. Por cierto, aun tienes esa cara de niño bueno descansando, como engañas cuando duermes. Sólo quería decirte que estaré para ti siempre que me necesites... sí, sé que parece estúpido decirte esto cuando ya lo sabemos, pero ¿que quieres? Me apetecía inmortalizarlo en una hoja de esta roñosa libreta... ¡Deja de reírte, Black!

Creo que hoy por la tarde tengo que ir al Callejón Diagón para recoger unos documentos para la boda, quiero que vengas conmigo, quizá tú también tengas que firmar algo. Quedamos a las puertas de Gringotts a las cinco. No me mires con esa cara, no tienes planes para esta tarde y aunque los tuvieras los dejarías por mí. ¡Ya creo que lo harías! A no ser que quieras enfrentarte al gran James Potter... 

Un abrazo. Tu amigo.

Prongs."

-En serio, siempre acabo siendo yo el arrogante egocéntrico cuando lo es él... -dijo Sirius con una media sonrisa cerrando la libreta-. ¡Está bien! Vete desperezando Black, primero una buena ducha fría... y luego a pensar con quien te vas a comer... porque te mueres de hambre... 

Después sentir el contacto frío del agua en su tibia piel y vestirse adecuadamente se acercó a la chimena y se puso a pensar en voz alta.

-A ver, a ver... Cindy no sabe cocinar, Dorian es un prepotente, Claudia no me da conversación, Jennifer me daría sólo verduras, Armand es muy soso... -empezó a enumerar a las personas con las que podía comer antes de ir a buscar a James. Amantes o amigos que no le acababan de parecer adecuandos. De pronto advirtió en una de las numerosas fotos que había en la repisa: _Remus _le sonreía ladeando la cabeza-... ¡Moony! Si se entera que no había pensado en él en primer lugar me matará... pero es que sus comidas son tan dulces... ¡Seguro que lo condimenta todo con azúcar! 

Se quedó observando la suave sonrisa de Remus en la fotografía y la débil palidez que resaltaba sus grandes ojos.

-Creo que será mejor que vaya con él... espero que no esté enfadado por que bebimos mucho anoche... no recuerdo donde lo dejamos...

Adentrándose ya en la chimenea dijo con voz clara y concisa dónde quería ir, se preparó para dar miles de vueltas y salir tiznado en un salón algo desvencijado pero muy apacible.

Lo primero que vio fue el sofá verde oliva al que le salía un muelle, muy característico de Moony llenarlo de cojines. Parecía que todo estaba en tonos verdes y marrones...

-Chocolate y menta -susurró Sirius ahogando una risilla divertida.

Empezó a caminar por la casa. La cocina y el comedor tan solo estaban separados por un mostrador de mármol oscuro. Por supuesto todo muy limpio y en su sitio. Se adentró en un pasillo y antes de llegar a la puerta del fondo -en la cual sabía por experiencia que se encontraba el baño- se paró en otra puerta de madera caoba que estaba medio abierta.

-¿Moony? -preguntó al percibir luz en su interior-. ¿Remus, estás aquí?

La cama de su amigo estaba revuelta pero no había nadie en ella y las sábanas habían caido al suelo. Recorrió con la mirada la habitación. Pequeña y limpia, con un escritorio, un armario y pocos muebles más. Cuando estaba a punto de girarse para salir de allí oyó una leve respiración pausada y se acercó a ver de donde procedía. Sus pasos le llevaron al otro lado de la cama.

-¿Pero como diablos consigue dormir en esa posición? -se preguntó a si mismo al ver a su delgado amigo tumbado en el suelo.

Lucía la túnica a medio quitar. Uno de sus brazos estaba en un ángulo algo raro mientras el otro aguantaba un libro grande y pesado. Su pierna izquierda estaba totalmente estirada y la derecha en flexión, apoyándose en una de las patas de la cama. Sirius le retiró cuidadosamente el libro de sus manos.

-Guía de '_Puertos de Polvos Flú: Londres y Alrededores_'... Claro, nos estaría buscando... -dijo al ver que la página estaba marcada en la '_B_' de Black- Se me olvidó darle el nombre del registro de mi nuevo apartamento.

Dejó el libro en el escritorio y se puso de cuclillas frente a su amigo. Su extremada delgadez le permitió tomarlo en brazos del frío suelo y dejarlo sobre la cama tan delicadamente como pudo. 

Su dulce amigo. Hubo una temporada en Hogwarts en la que Remus no le quitaba el ojo de encima. Fue muy divertido. Desde luego el licántropo siempre había sido demasiado tímido para decírselo, pero Sirius lo sabía. 

¡Si no porqué le miraba de esa manera en las duchas y se sonrojaba tanto! En sus blancas mejillas se notaba en seguida, además, le conocía mucho para no darse cuenta. De todas formas también se había percatado de las miradas que cruzaba con su Prongs y a veces se llenaba de celos, celos que sólo duraban dos segundos porque luego cabía la alocada posibilidad de hacer un trío. 

Y todo el mundo sabía que a Sirius Black le encantaban las alocadas posibilidades...

Pero nunca había tenido contactos físicos como los tenía con James... quizás si Remus se lo hubiera pedido... pero estarían muy incómodos. ¡A Remus le costaba tanto acercarse a otro ser humano! Una vez Sirius le dio un abrazo y se quedó hermético, claro que fue un abrazo en el que los dos estaban mojados y medio desnudos... la cara de Lupin adquirió un color tan rojo que casi se desmaya. 

Y ahí estaba ahora, con la respiración acompasada y su cabello veteado de gris plateado. Sería divertido ver cuánto aguantaba dormido teniendo a un bromista como Sirius Black en su cama. 

Se sentó a su lado y le dio un par de golpecitos en la mejlla izquierda. El chico levantó la mano con acto reflejo. Sirius se rió por lo bajo y acercó su cara a la del otro. Sopló un par de veces y el pobre durmiente se removió hasta que el animago bufó en su oreja. Remus abrió los ojos de un refulgente ambar -desde la posició de Sirius podía verlos perfectamente, él siempre dijo que eran dorados-, se asustó tanto al ver a alguien sentado junto a él que casi se cae al suelo dando un salto.

-¡Tranquilo Moony! -exclamó Sirius tomándolo por los hombros-. ¡Soy yo!

-No... vuelvas a hacer... eso -le reprendió su amigo respirando hondo y apoyándose en los codos-. ¿Querías matarme de un susto? ¡Sabes que cuando duermo...!

-Ya, ya lo sé. No te enteras de nada... pero es que es tan divertido. No te enfades -su cara de cahorrito desvalido hizo que Remus girara la cabeza.

-Vale, vale, no me mires así...

-Siempre funciona contigo -dijo el animago levantándose y cruzando los brazos por detrás de su cabeza.

-Sí, claro -murmuró enfadado-. A todo esto... ¿que se supone que haces aquí?

-Oh... yo... -en ese momento la barriga de Sirius reclamó comida-... tengo hambre...

-Bueno, ahora comemos algo, pero... ¿que has venido a hacer? 

-Pues eso, que tengo hambre -explicó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo-. Y por eso te dejo que me invites a comer. 

-Vaya, que considerado Padfoot -hizo una reverencia y exlamó con los brazos extendidos-. ¡El gran Sirius Black me deja que le invite a comer en mi humilde casa! ¡Y me deja pagar a mí!

Sirius levantó una ceja y soltó una carcajada.

-Cuando te pones cínico estás irresistible Moony -proclamó saliendo de la habitación mientras reía dejando a Remus parado dentro. 

-Siempre estás igual... -murmuró el licántropo apretando los labios y siguiéndole-. No tengo mucha comida, si quieres vamos a comprar.

-No, no, yo me conformo con lo que sea -dijo Sirius restándole importancia. Encima de la mesa del comedor vio una barra de pan y la partio en dos trozos-. Mira, esto para tí, y esto para mí.

-Padfoot... tu trozo es cinco veces más grande.

-Es que estoy creciendo. Por cierto, dentro de unas horas he quedado con James en Gringotts, vamos a buscar unos papeles para la boda. Podrías venirte.

-Es que estoy cansado, ¿sabes? -respondió Remus cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el ceño-. Ayer estabais borrachos y os metisteis en una chimenea sin decirme a donde ibais. Dentro de dos días es luna llena e intenté dormir para descansar... pero estaba demasiado preocupado por vosotros. ¡Y tú no me habías dicho el nombre de tu apartamento! Me he pasado toda la noche buscándolo.

-Creo que tienes razón... nunca más volveré a despertarte. ¡Te levantas de un humor de perros rabiosos, Moony!

-Hablando de perros rabiosos...

-Vaya, esta vez te molestaste de verdad, ¿eh? -preguntó Sirius mirándolo de soslayo y viendo como su amigo cada vez estaba más enfadado, parecía a punto de saltar sobre él-. Lo siento. Supongo que es verdad que tienes que descansar, tan solo quería invitarte a venir. Vamos, perdóname...

-Siempre funciona contigo -dijo Remus sonriéndole-. ¡Ja! 

-¿Cómo? ¡Maldito mentiroso! -chilló el animago-. Utilizas mis propios trucos contra mí...

-Anda, vamos a comer antes de que tu estómago ruja más fuerte.

Después de cortar bien el pan se hicieron unos improvisados bocadillos y se sentaron en unos altos taburetes en la barra de mármol que separaba la cocina, el uno frente al otro.

-... ¡Y ese hijo de mala bludger me dijo que tenía que pagar una multa por que las motocicletas voladoras no están permitidas! -exclamó Sirius en una de sus conversaciones mientras daba un mordisco a su bocadillo-. ¿Te lo puedes creer?

-Bueno Padfoot... creo que rompe unas cuantas normas de la Regulación...

-Esas normas están para saltárselas... Y cambiando de tema, tienes un poco de pan ahí -dijo señálando su propia boca para indicarle.

-¿Dónde? -preguntó Remus tocándose la comisura de sus labios-. ¿Ya está?

-No, espera.

Sirius se inclinó sobre Remus y puso muy cerca de él su propia cara. Con uno de sus delgados dedos apartó las migajas de pan que tenía y observó los entreabiertos labios de su compañero. Tuvo una idea. Sería divertido ver las consecuencias. 

-¿¡Pero que haces!? -chilló Remus abriendo mucho sus ojos dorados y tapándose la boca.

El animago se reía de la expresión de su amigo. Con un rápido movimiento le había dado un corto y apetecible beso en sus labios rosados. ¡Si James viera la cara de Moony en esos momentos caería al suelo con lágrimas en los ojos por la risa! 

-Sólo era para darte las gracias por invitarme a comer -explicó Sirius sonriendo abiertamente-. Ahora no me digas que no te ha gustado. Todo el mundo sabe que beso muy bien.

-¡Eres insoportable Sirius Black!

-¡Y tú pareces un tomate Remus John Lupin! ¡Menos mal que no eres pelirrojo, si lo fueras nadie sabría donde empieza tu linda cara y termina tu pelo en este momento!

El licántropo se quedó callado y siguió comiendo haciendo caso omiso de las miradas de su amigo. De improvisto Sirius se levantó y se puso detrás de él. Pasó sus largos brazos por el tórax del más delgado y antes de que pudiera evitarlo lo tenía apresado.

-Suéltame -dijo intentando escapar.

-No quiero.

-¡Que me sueltes! 

-No me apetece soltarte, además, hueles muy bien -comentó Sirius aspirando el aroma de sus cabellos-. Chocolate con leche... ¿o es con almendras? Vamos Moony, nos conocemos desde hace tanto... quiero abrazarte.

-Claro, ahora que James se te escapa de las manos tienes que buscar a otro para tus jueguecitos eróticos, ¿no? -le espetó Remus quedándose quieto y hablando con resentimiento.

Sirius se quedó estático, luego quitó sus brazos y se apartó rápidamente de él soltando un bufido de reprobación. Sin mediar palabra cogió la túnica que había dejado en el sofá antes de empezar a comer y se dirigió a paso decidido y altivo hacia la chimenea.

-Gracias por la comida, Lupin. No volveré a molestarte -dijo fríamente sin girarse.

Cuando iba a coger un puñado de polvos flú notó que Remus estaba a su lado. ¡Esa rapidez de lobo! Pero estaba enfadado por lo que había dicho, se había pasado de la raya.

-Sirius.

-¿Sí? -preguntó retóricamente mirando fíjamente al frente.

-No quería decir eso.

-Por tu bien espero que no.

-Es que... sabes que se acerca el plenilunio y me vuelvo arisco. ¡Además tú te ríes de mí!

-Me río contigo, que es diferente -objetó el animago mirándolo ya a la cara.

-¿Amigos? -preguntó Remus después de unos segundos de incómodo silencio.

-Claro... eso siempre -contestó tocando la mano que su compañero había posado en su hombro-. Anda, vístete bien y vente conmigo.

-¿Seguro que quieres que vaya?

-No, si te parece te digo que te vengas porque quiero que te quedes. ¡No digas tonterías!

-Es que yo no quiero molestaros.

-¿Molestarnos?

-A ti y a James.

Sirius alzó una ceja.

-¡Molestarnos! No te comportas como un auténtico Merodeador, Moony -le reprendió dándole un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza-. Además, ¿qué piensas que vamos a hacer en Gringotts? ¿Una orgía con los duendes? -un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo por esa idea tan repugnante-. ¿Y qué clase de relación crees que llevo con Prongs?

-Pues yo... -Remus se sonrojó de nuevo y bajó la mirada al suelo.

-Vale, no hace falta que contestes -se quedó pensativo-. Quizá acertarías. Venga, date prisa.

Remus cogió una de sus túnicas verdes -sin duda sus favoritas, aunque no tuviera muchas- y un poco de dinero que guardó en el bolsillo de la varita. Ambos jóvenes se marcharon hacia el Caldero Chorreante.

***

-¿Qué hora es? -preguntó Sirius bastante enfadado.

-Faltan pocos minutos para las cinco y media -contestó el licántropo sentado en una las esquinas de la gran escalera a las puertas del banco mágico. Se había comprado una barra de chocolate y la saboreaba con aire aburrido mientras el animago caminaba de un lado a otro como un animal enjaulado.

-¡Sabe que odio que me hagan esperar! -exclamó alzando las manos al aire.

-Tú tampoco eres lo que se puede decir puntual... normalmente siempre llegas tarde a todos los sitios.

-Eso es diferente.

-¿Por qué? 

-Porque soy yo y tengo el derecho.

-¿Derecho?

-De llegar cuando me plazca... 

-No te entiendo.

-Soy el gran Sirius Black.

-Vale, Padfoot, ya sé dónde quieres ir a parar. Deja tu ego a un lado y mejor piensa que no hemos tenido esta conversación de besugos.

Sirius lanzó un gruñido y siguió caminando de un lado a otro.

-Ya estoy aquí -anunció la voz inconfundible de James Potter con una gran sonrisa en los labios-. ¡Moony!

Estaba a punto de ir a saludar a su pálido amigo cuando la figura alta y atractiva de Sirius se puso delante de él.

-Llevo mucho rato esperando -dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

-¡Oh! Lo siento Padfoot, me dormí y se me fue la hora -le dio una palmadita en el hombro y se dirigió hacia Remus, pero de nuevo le cortó el paso-. Sirius, ¿te crees un fantasma? No puedo pasar a través de ti, apártate.

-He venido porque tú me lo pediste y sabes que no soporto esperar sin hacer nada -murmuró el animago poniendo ambas manos en las caderas de James-. Quiero algo a cambio del valioso tiempo que me has hecho perder.

Remus observó la escena bastante impactado al ver la mirada sensual que estaba profiriendo su amigo y las posición de sus manos sobre James. Rápidamente se puso a observar su chocolate... realmente fascinante esa masa compacta de cacao...

-Sirius, aquí no... está lleno de gente -musitó el chico de ojos marrones intentando apartar las manos de su compañero, pero sólo consiguió que se agarrara más a su cintura-. Si alguien nos ve...

Tal vez fuera una de las fantasías de Sirius Black hacer el amor con su mejor amigo en las escaleras impolutas del banco de Gringotts delante de muchas personas -entre ellas su otro mejor camarada- y a cinco días de la boda de James... pero lo fuera o no sólo le dio un suave mordisco en el lóbulo de la oreja izquiera y lo soltó dándose por satisfecho.

Remus volvía a estar sonrojado. Y este sonrojo se incrementó cuando James le tendió una mano. Miró hacia arriba y vio ese par de ojos afables detrás de una bonita montura. Le sonreía. Se preguntó cuántas veces habría probado Sirius aquellos labios y cuantas otras había pensado en probarlos él. Un momento... ¡Ni que fuera un adolescente para pensar aquellas cosas! Bueno... los veinte años entraban en la etapa adolescente ¿no?. En ese caso tendría que matar a las hormonas.

-Me alegra que hayas venido Moony -dijo tirando de él-. Espero que no te causáramos problemas ayer...

-No te preocupes, al fin y al cabo todos estáis bien.

-Un momento, ¿y que hay del sermón que me has echado a mí? -preguntó Sirius con su habitual tono desvergonzado.

-Te lo merecías -dijo sin soltarse de James y sintiendo su cálido tacto. La verdad es que no se había dado cuenta.

-¿Y esto me lo merezco? -el animago de ojos azules se acercó a Remus y lo tomó por la otra mano-. A Prongs le das la mano y a mi no... así estamos mejor.

Cuando Remus consiguió darse cuenta de lo que le acababa de decir se soltó de sus dos amigos murmurando perdón.

-Bueno, ¿entonces donde vamos? -preguntó Sirius observando muy divertido a su amigo de reojo.

-Primero tengo que recoger unos certíficados... -respondió James mirando su reloj-. Y ya que estamos los tres, si queréis podemos irnos a casa de mis padres, no hay nadie ahora. 

-Ay, el niño de sus papás, que aun no se independiza -Sirius le apretó las mejillas.

-La casa en el _Valle de Godric _aun no está terminada así que aun no puedo irme a vivir allí. Además, le prometí a Lily que la estrenaríamos los dos juntos.

-Sí, sí... seguro que lo primero que inauguraréis será la cama -comentó con sus ojos azules brillando juguetones.

Remus miró incrédulo a su amigo... ni que se pensaran que era estúpido... desde siempre sabía que aquellos dos tenían mucho más que una amistad entre manos ¿Es que a Sirius no le importaba hacer aquellos comentarios? 

¡Si él hubiera tenido una sola oportunidad con James jamás la habría dejado escapar! Nunca habría dejado que se casara con Lily... pero ya estamos otra vez con las dichosas hormonas... ¡Él no era Padfoot! Era sólo el amigo licántropo de los dos chicos más atractivos que jamás había conocido... vale, ya basta de pensar en esas obcenidades... 

-¿Moony? 

-¿Estás bien?

Y aquellos dos atractivos chicos estaban ahora mirándolo con preocupación.

-¿Uh? ¡Ah! Yo... sí, estoy bien... -contestó siguiéndoles. 

Pasaron unas dos horas firmando y recogiéndo papeles. Sirius se sintió muy contento cuando le tocó poner su nombre en uno que decía: '_Por la presente, el padrino, Sr _...' y estuvo mareando a Remus preguntándole si la firma había quedado bonita. 

Luego se dirigieron a la tienda de quiddicth donde James se compró un abrillantador para escobas que ya se le había acabado y donde Sirius estubo mostrando sus dotes de sex-symbol intentándose ligar a la chica del mostrador. Por último volvieron al Caldero Chorreante para entrar en su chimenea y acabar en la pequeña mansión de los Potter -aunque Remus siempre decía que si se llama mansión ya era lo bastante grande-.

-¿Aun está mi habitación aquí? -preguntó a su vez Sirius.

-Claro Padfoot... las habitaciones no suelen moverse -respondió James negando con la cabeza-. Bueno, rectifiquemos, no suelen moverse en esta casa. Pero tampoco he querido quitar nada, está tal y como la dejaste cuando te fuiste a vivir tu solo.

-Genial, porque creo que me dejé una revista un poco comprometedora debajo del colchón.

-¡Ah! ¿Así que era tuya? Bueno, en ese caso no está tal y como la dejaste... bonita revista por cierto. Pero creo que un elfo doméstico se la llevó a las cocinas.

-Sí, claro, un elfo doméstico llamado James Potter -murmuró enfurruñado Sirius.

-Prongs.

-¿Sí, Moony?

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Habéis hecho algo en el sótano?

Remus se había alejado un poco y había salido a una de las numerosas galerías que daban paso al salón donde se encontraban. Una claraboya de cristal en el suelo dejaba ver en el piso inferior una gran extensión de agua.

-Mi madre no ha parado de pedirle a mi padre una piscina climatizada desde que una amiga muggle suya le dijo que iba muy bien para hacer ejercicio -le explicó el anfitrión de la casa-. Primero no paraba de nadar cada día y ahora se ha cansado... se puede decir que la utilizo yo más que ella.

-¡Yo quiero ir! -exclamó Sirius desparramando la túnica y la camisa por el suelo.

-No hace falta que te desnudes en el salón principal -le dijo Remus girando los ojos.

-¿Por qué no? -insistió quitándose los zapatos y los calcetines-. Prongs, para llegar a la piscina esa se baja por las escaleras del quinto pasillo de la izquierda, ¿verdad? 

El aludido asintió y Sirius salió corriendo sólo con sus pantalones ya abiertos. Remus se agachó para recoger la ropa que había tirado al mismo tiempo que James y sus manos se encontraron. El chico de ojos castaños sonrió. El de ojos dorados se estremeció.

-Este Padfoot... ¿vas a nadar tu también, Moony?

-No estaría nada mal, hace tiempo que no voy de vacaciones con mis padres a bañarme. Aunque prefiero las playas.

Se levantaron con las ropa de Sirius y se dirigieron hacia la piscina. Encontraron su pantalón por uno de los pasillos y también lo recogieron. Cuando llegaron Remus dejó escapar un suspiro de aprobación. 

Era una enorme sala con las paredes de un color muy claro y grabados griegos. A un lado se veía una pequeña cascada que salía de un grifo con forma de fénix y al ver un hermoso trampolín blanco con soporte dorado le entraron ganas de saltar por él. 

James dejó la ropa de Sirius en un cesto y empezó a quitarse la suya. Remus al verlo le imitó. Dio gracias a que no habían pensado en quitarse también la ropa interior... era un día en el que se encontraba demasiado perturbado para aguantar eso. 

-Mira lo que me compró Lily -le dijo sacándole de su ensimismamiento. James señaló sus boxers rojos plagados de snitchs doradas-. Me ha comprado un montón de ropa, creo que ya no cabe más en mis armarios.

-Se preocupa mucho por ti -contestó Remus apartando la mirada.

-Sí, es un ángel, os parecéis mucho -e inmediatamente el animago se tiró de cabeza a la piscina haciéndose un pequeño conjuro en los ojos y dejando sus gafas encima del montoncito de ropa.

Remus dobló bien la suya con el corazón latiéndole muy fuerte por el comentario de su amigo y empezó a caminar alrededor de la piscina hasta que vislumbró a Sirius al lado de la cascada. Desde luego que Sirius tenía uno de los mejores cuerpos que se podía encontrar. Estaba de espaldas a él y podía vislumbrar sus fuertes hombros, su espalda bronceada y... y su espectacular... 

Bueno, mejor dejaba la palabra espectacular para cuando se giró. Con uno de los chorros de agua cayéndole en la cabeza y todo su cabello mojado en su frente. Sus pectorales y su abdomen llenos de gotitas transparentes... Remus respiró de forma profunda al comprobar que sus propios calzoncillos azul oscuro eran más anchos que los de sus amigos, sino se hubiera notado algo extremadamente despierto en esa zona. 

Hablando de la ropa interior de sus amigos, sí, desde luego a Sirius se le notaba todo bajo aquel pequeño boxer negro. ¡Oh, Lupin! Haz como Prongs y tírate de cabeza para paliar esos pensamientos. 

Y el destino quiso que lo hiciera. 

¡Mira que era grande la piscina... que tenía que caer sobre James en ese momento! 

Al saltar dentro notó que algo estaba bajo él y rápidamente se apartó. James salió a la superficie para coger aire y se agarró a su amigo. Remus pudo notar el contacto de sus cuerpos en el agua. 

-¡Moony! ¡Casi me ahogas! -exclamó con una mano abrazado a su cintura y la otra su cuello. Respiraba entrecortadamente y sus labios se habían tornado bastante más rojos de como los recordaba.

-Lo siento, yo... no me di cuenta -se disculpó Remus con la espalda apoyada en la pared de la piscina.

-No te preocupes -murmuró recargando más su cuerpo en él. 

¡Que ojos tenía James y que bien se podían ver sin sus gafas! Unos ojos marrones, marrones como el chocolate, no podía apartar su mirada dorada de él. Y su cuerpo. Que deliciosa sensación tenerlo junto a él dentro de aquella agua templada. 

El animago volvió a sonreirle y acercó su cara hasta tocar con su bien perfilada nariz una de las mejillas del licántropo. Le dio un beso en ella. Un pequeño beso que volvió a repetir un poco más arriba, y luego en su barbilla para seguir en la otra mejilla mientras Remus cerraba los ojos y flotaba con ambos brazos inertes. 

Cuando notó que James dejaba de besar sus párpados para pasar su cálida lengua por sus labios se volvió a estremecer. Y lo hizo una vez más cuando empezó a explorar su boca. No pudo continuar sin hacer nada y le abrazó acariciando su espalda y moviendo también su lengua al compás que él marcaba. Sin previo aviso una de las manos de su amigo se dirigió a su entrepierna .

¡Iba a morirse de placer por culpa de James! ¡Pero... que muerte más hermosa!

Soltó un gemido amortiguado por la boca de su compañero. ¿Pasaría desapercibido por Sirius? Y hablando de él. ¿Seguía en la cascada? Pero un nuevo gemido le hizo abrir los ojos. James se removía delante suyo sin dejar de besarle. Y no lo estaba provocando él.

Lo que vio lo dejó estupefacto y casi se ahoga ahí mismo. ¡Sirius estaba allí! ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta si se encontraba a pocos centímetros? Y Sirius era la razón de que James dejara salir gemidos en su propia boca. El licátropo quería huír de ese lugar cuanto antes, pero ese placer embriagador... era imposible... los muslos de James abrazados a los suyos. Su mano inquieta bajo el agua y la figura imponente de Sirius que de repente se puso entre los dos.

Pero en ese momento Remus supo que lo que hacían no estaba bien. Dejó de besar a James e intentó apartarse de sus dos amigos dándoles la espalda. ¡Que tontería! Sirius le cogió por la cintura impidiéndole escapar y empezó a lamerle el cuello mientras lo devolvía al lado de James. Sus ojos tenían un fulgor excitado que indicaba que harían lo que él quisiera.

-No... basta... -susurró débilmente cuando James lo inmovilizó por la espalda y Sirius se submergió.

Notaba el aliento de su compañero detrás suyo con sus suaves labios recorriendo su clavícula y sintió como Sirius lo desnudaba por completo bajo el agua. Un fuerte espasmo recorrió su cuerpo al percibir las manos de su amigo en su miembro. Más y más sacudidas de placer. Sirius estaba consiguiendo que jadeara como nunca lo había hecho. 

James dejó escapar una pequeña risa mientras empezaba a mordisquearle el cuello sujetando fuertemente sus brazos. Se notaba que disfrutaba haciendo aquello, apretaba más su cuerpo al del desnudo y débil licántropo provocándose un placer propio. 

-Por favor... no puedo más -siguió susurrando Remus mientras unas lágrimas calientes resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-Tranquilo... disfruta -le incitó James en su oreja izquierda-. Disfruta, Moony...

-Dile que pare...

-_Disfruta_... -volvió a repetir frotando sus caderas e inspeccionando con sus labios cada rincón de la espalda su compañero

Por supuesto que Remus sabía que sonaba muy poco convincente. Pedía que pararan cuando él mismo lo deseaba y abría más las piernas tensándolas del todo o giraba su cabeza para dejar espacio a James y sus diversiones. ¡Era imposible evitarlo!

Sirius volvió a subir a la superficie poco a poco, besando lentamente el vientre de Remus, sus pectorales, su cuello, hasta salir del todo para mirar esos brillantes ojos dorados que le observaban entrecerrados. No se exhaltó cuando vio que lloraba, por el contrario, secó sus lágrimas con su propia lengua y le besó con fiereza en esos carnosos labios que todavía no había podido saborear bien. 

¡Y que bien le sabían! Que húmedo estaba Remus, con el agua salada de las lágrimas y el sabor dulce y clorado del agua de la piscina ¡Parecía un pequeño ángel del amor contemplando el pecado y ansiando más de él!

-Mi Moony, mi dulce Remus... -le susurró.

Pero él chico no le contestó en seguida. Estaba entre los dos, ambos apretándose contra él, por delante y por detrás. Estaba atrapado. ¿Quería escapar? Ese cúmulo de sensaciones no las había sentido nunca. 

-Sirius, basta... te lo pido... -volvió a recitar lentamente. James ya le había soltado pero ahora no tenía fuerzas para moverse de allí.

De no haber sido por los fuertes brazos del chico de ojos azules que le apresaban de forma salvaje se hubiera hundido lentamente. 

Y volvió a sentir el sabor de James inundando su boca. Por eso le había dejado libre, para poder seguir jugando con él. 

Abrió bien los ojos para ver a sus dos compañeros de juegos. Se turnaban para besarle y se besaban entre ellos. Que gracioso, nunca había soñado con algo así... bueno, quizás... pero no lo recordaba. Aunque parecía divertido no recordar un trío con tus mejores amigos... 

Estaba débil, sí. En ese estado parecía que se aprovecharan de su cuerpo... ¡Y la verdad, él también quería hacer algo además de gemir y llorar! Sirius aun le tenía agarrado pero en ese momento parecía entretenido comiéndose apasionadamente la boca de James. ¡Con que avideza lo hacía! Y James arqueaba la espalda cogido a su cuello para no caer deslizándose por el agua. 

De pronto ambos se giraron a mirarlo. Remus tembló bajo esos dos pares de ojos.

Luego se miraron entre ellos y sonrieron con complicidad. ¿Estaban pensando una nueva forma de _jugar _o era su imaginación? Sirius aflojó las manos y lo asió más hacia él como si le fuera a dar un abrazo a un niño pequeño. Posó un beso sobre sus cabellos mientras James le acariciaba una de las mejillas. 

¡Que diablos estaban haciendo! 

-No te preocupes por nada -susurró Sirius arrastrándole hacia unas blancas y anchas escaleras de mármol cerca de ellos.

-Tú sólo déjanos hacer -dijo James nadando a su lado.

-¿A caso... a caso no es lo que estoy haciendo todo el rato? -preguntó en voz muy floja. Sirius hizo que sentara en el peldaño más alto dejando más de la mitad de su cuerpo fuera. Él seguía temblando.

James se sentó a su lado y pasó un brazo por sus hombros. Sirius los miraba a los dos desde el agua con una enigmática sonrisa.

-Yo, yo... -empezó a decir Remus cuando se dio cuenta del silencio que reinaba-, no sé si...

-Shhh -James le puso un dedo en los labios y le besó la mejilla-. Estírate.

-¿Que? -preguntó sonrojándose aun más -si cabía- pero de qué servía hablar. Dudaba que le escucharan. Su amigo le estiró con una mano en su pecho. Suspiró-. ¿Y ahora qué?

La verdad es que tenía una ligera idea pero _¿serían capaces de...? _Sirius empezó a ascender por los escalones y se sentó a su otro lado. Volvía a estar entre los dos. Siete años conviviendo las veinticuatro horas con ellos y nunca se había encontrado en esa posición: Él estirado con las piernas en el agua, James sentado a su izquierda acariciando su vientre y Sirius al otro simplemente mirándole. 

¿Y como no devolverle la mirada...? Esos dos ojos azules lo hechizaban. Nunca los había visto tan llenos de deseo. Daba miedo, pero en ese momento el miedo le daba igual, hasta lo deseaba. 

Pero cuando su amigo, con una fuerza bastante bruta, lo levantó y lo dejó en el suelo de al lado, fuera del agua completamente y esta vez de espaldas sí que sintió ganas de echar a correr. 

James se sentó a su lado otra vez y con su sonrisa de siempre le puso la cabeza en su regazo y le masajeó con tranquilidad las sienes. Remus cerró los ojos y respiró hondo un par de veces para no echarse a llorar. Él nunca había hecho el amor en su vida... sólo un par de besos y algún que otro abrazo... no sabía si estaba preparado para eso. 

Y menos lo supo cinco segundos después al notar el mojado y resbaladizo cuerpo de Sirius Black en su espalda. Abrió los ojos al sentir una sacudida enorme y miró la piscina, sosegada, sólo era turbada por su ropa interior que flotaba cerca.

-¡Ah! Me haces... daño -chilló apretando su cabeza en el rejazo de James.

-Pronto será el dolor más dulce que hayas conocido -le susurró el chico siguiendo sus caricias.

Sirius no hablaba, sólo jadeaba, seguramente se sentía lleno de furia salvaje. Y realmente era así, era como un reloj sexual que podía estallar en cualquier momento. Y él mismo se sentía de aquel modo: orgulloso por poder poseer a alguien como Remus, a un ser intocable.

¡Que asquerosamente genial! ¡Remus era como una flor acabada de abrir! Sólo para él... y verlo junto a James le excitó aun más, ver como su Prongs intentaba calmarle... aquello no tenía precio. 

¡Hubiera regalado su motocicleta si le dijeran que duraría por siempre! Obviamente porque no la necesitaría... ¡Y esa madita culpabilidad! Ver como Remus gemía y lloraba... ¿Sería capaz de mirarle a los ojos de nuevo? Sus sollozos se entremezclaban con los jadeos, los chillidos y los movimientos rítmicos que sucedían al mismo tiempo.

Y cuando Remus dejó de tensar el cuerpo, cuando se dio por vencido y relajó los músculos fue como si su mente no se encontrara allí. Lo estaba gozando, pero le parecía inmoral hacerlo y se sentía culpable... él siempre se sentía culpable por todo. 

El licántropo oyó vagamente como Sirius le preguntaba a James si quería ocupar su posición, pero el bueno de James pareció negar con la cabeza y le acunó, calmándolo. Después de eso no recordó nada más, simplemente cerró los ojos y se desvaneció.

No supo que Sirius lo había envuelto en una gran toalla y lo había cargado hasta una bonita habitación, ni supo que sus dos amigos se habían ausentado durante un rato, quizá volviendo a la piscina para seguir disfrutando entre ellos. Besándose, tocándose y uniéndose. Soñó con los dos. Imaginando a Sirius pasando un dedo por los labios de James y a este tirando la cabeza hacia atrás. 

Y cuando despertó aun creía que estaba en la piscina, el tacto casi líquido de las sábanas le arrullaba y dos ojos marrones lo observaban detrás de esa bonita montura tan conocida. James estaba sentado a su lado y le mesaba los cabellos de nuevo. 

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó preocupado-. Creo que no debimos hacer eso...

El licántropo giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado y soltó un suspiro.

-No te preocupes, ha sido una experiencia... _inolvidable_.

¿Había sonado sarcástico? Esperaba que no. En realidad no quería serlo. James parecía muy arrepentido.

-Yo lo he empezado todo -murmuró el animago-. Yo he sido el primero al besarte en el agua, lo siento tanto.

-¿Crees que Padfoot no hubiera hecho nada? -preguntó mirándolo otra vez a los ojos-. Su lema es '_Carpe Diem_' y desde luego él lo iba a poner en práctica de todas formas. Además, yo... yo dejé que me besaras, lo pasé bien... y tampoco me debatí lo suficiente contra Sirius -hubo un corto silencio-. ¿Dónde está ahora?

-Descansando en su habitación -respondió de forma simple-. ¿En serio me perdonas?

-Os perdono a los dos. Aunque estuviera muy enfadado con vosotros no podría aguantarlo por mucho tiempo. Y la verdad es que no lo estoy, sólo me siento avergonzado por lo que he hecho... 

Empezaron a hablar de la boda. Ahora entendia porque a Sirius no le molestaba hablar de eso aunque le quisiera. Era algo tan normal... incluso hubiendo tenido la lengua de James mordiéndole los labios y profundizando en su garganta poco antes no se sentía incómodo conversando sobre el pastel, las damas de honor o el banquete.

Una hora después se reencontraron con Padfoot como si nunca hubiera ocurrido nada. Todos ya vestidos fueron a tomar algo apareciéndose en '_Las_ _Tres Escobas_'. 

Sirius no hablaba mucho y sus pícaros ojos no mostraban el típico desdén burlón. Rehuía la mirada de Remus y éste se había dado cuenta. Incluso tenía los ojos empañados. ¡Que fuerte parecía y que débil era en realidad su atractivo amigo! 

Tomó una decisión. Quizá no fuera Padfoot pero podría aprender de él y... junto a él... El joven licántropo se inclinó hacia su callado compañero y con voz sensual le susurro algo que hizo que los ojos azules del animago se abrieran de par en par y le miraran con una provocativa sonrisa. Así estaba mucho mejor...

_Vamos, Sirius... disfruta del momento..._

***

¡Y lo acabé! No creo que lo siga... pienso que realmente es el final y lo siento si he herido los sentimientos de alguien.. ^^u... aunque tampoco es para tanto... reír, llorar, disfrutar de una buena lectura (que espero que lo haya sido), todo forma parte del mismo mundo, ¿no? ¡Abrazos a todos! Nos leemos en mis próximos fanfics ^O^

**NOTA de Opinión**: Y más o menos creo que lo que realmente ocurrió entre los _Merodeadores_ fue que James y Sirius siempre fueron pareja antes de que el primero se casara... (¡Que sí! ¿Alguien que niege la **obsesión **que tiene Padfoot por su mejor amigo? Vamos... ¡Sale en los mismos libros!) Pero luego se encontró sólo y se dio cuenta de que también tenía al lindo de Remus a su lado...

**Reviews_: _**¡Conque el final del primer capítulo sí que quedó cursi! ¿eh?... Vale, vale, hasta yo lo admití, pero me alegra que os gustara el fic xD

****

*Padme Gilraen:****¡Auch! ¬¬ ¡Deja de pegarme con esa ramita! xD Con que un trío sería genial, ¿eh? Pues ahí lo tienes... aunque parece un dueto obligando a Remus... pero da igual, así quedó. ¿¡Seré tu sensei!? *Arwen se cae al suelo* Creo que te pasaste... no soy lo suficiente buena para que alguien me diga algo así xDD ¡¡Muchos beshitos!!

***Luna Tonks de Black**: No te mueras de angustia... bueno, tampoco me he tardado tanto U__U xD Si lo comparas con mis demás actualizaciones... Y sí, tengo cuatro historias más. Si las lees espero que te agraden. ¡Gracias por el review!

***Gala Snape**: Sí, seguramente Lily estaría llorando a lágrima viva por casi-acostarse con el mejor amigo de su prometido... si supiera que además de mejor amigo también es su amante a lo mejor se lo tomaría distinto. Como ves lo seguí. Espero que te gustase la continuación. Besitos.

***Silice-Black**: Claro, si la gracia es que son hombres xDD ¡Hombres atractivos que hacen que me desmaye! *Arwen se desmaya* Vale, vale, dejo mis tonterías de loka... aunque como tú también estás loca... da igual xD Tenemos que repetir lo del fin de semana por msn ^O^ Abraxos!

***MyrtleD**: No, no se quedaba así... pero a lo mejor no te gustó porque hice salir a Remsie... pero tú misma me dijiste que no te importaría ver a un trío xDD ¡Dime que te pareció! Me hace muy feliz que te encantara. Muchos besitos.

***Kurogane**: Siento no seguir el fic como seguramente a ti te agradaría ToT... De todas formas aquí también son pareja. ¡Sí, James/Sirius queda genial! A ver si los demás se dan cuenta ¬__¬... Y sino.. ¡Que se aguanten! No saben lo que se pierden... xD Besitos.

***Jack Dawson**: Me'n alegro que sent el teu primer J/S t'hagi agradat ^^ És més... em fa feliç! A veure si t'agrada aquest capítol una mica pujadet de to xD Petonets i no et cansis molt entrenant!

***Endora Potter**: Gracias por el elogio. Ya ves que seguí... yo también creo que habría que haber más de este tipo de fanfic con esta pareja. Abrazos.

***Isis Sara Elbereth**: Je je... al final voy a hacer adeptos al Sirius/James... ¡Sí, sí, sí! Ya sabes que me alegró que lo leyeras y que me dejaras review ^-^ A ver que opinas de la continuación. Miles de bexitos personita de pelo rubio corto y camiseta verde ajajajjaaj.

***Cary**: ¡Estudia filosofía! xD Pero ten cuidado con tu profesora vieja con voz de... vieja! ajaja Leete el final de este capítulo de... ¿cómo me has llamado? Arwen-sama... yeah... xDDD Besitos wapa.

***Natasha Riddle**: El lobito a entrado en acción... pero creo que lo han hecho entrar 'un poco' a la fuerza. ^^U... espero que no te molestara como lo he puesto. Gracias por el review ^___^

***Edward Wong Hau**: Es que Sirius puede estar con quien quiera... *muñequito con gafas de sol*... vive para ser sexy xDD Como te mandé otro mail ya no sé que más decirte xD ¡Ya te agregué de nuevo al msn! ^x^ Ojalá nos reencontremos.

***Joanne Distte**: Es que es una frase que le salió del corazón xDD Que sí, que sí, que el final es cursi ¬¬ xDD Y lo seguí... U__U aunque sé que quedaba bien de la otra forma algo en mi interior me pedía que lo siguiera... una vocecita xDD Y no era la conciencia... era mi caxondeo sexual. Muchos besitos wapa!! 

***Minnete-Van-Witch-Lovette**: Ya te veo en la clase leyéndolo xD Imagina que te lo cogen... ¡Te llamarían pervertida! Y yo sería... ¡La loca pervertida que pervierte! Y cógele más el gustito al slash, que es sano xDD (^^U... que rara estoy... ¿será que soy así?) Bueno, muchos besos y me alegra que te guste mi forma de escribir.

****

Arwen Vanadis Magic

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana

**P.D**: Para todo tipo de comentarios se agradece un _review _^O^ Para mejorar ;) ¡Os quiero! 


End file.
